


Mi hermanito no debe tener enamorados

by AlexandraMacLoughlin



Series: Celos del gen murciélago [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Good BoyFriend Kon-El| Conner Kent, Good Friend Kon-El | Conner Kent, Good Sibling Tim Drake, M/M, Tim Drake-centric, Tim drake tiene sentimientos encontrados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin
Summary: -Tu hermano intento besar al mini demonio!-Tim, puedes relajarte. No sé de que esta…eso es kriptonita!?Continuación de "Mi hermanito no puede tener enamorados". Ahora toca Tim.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Celos del gen murciélago [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Mi hermanito no debe tener enamorados

Tim no estaba enojado. No podía estarlo. Ciertamente luego de la muerte de Damian y de ayudar a revivirlo se volvió más cercano al pequeño e inconsciente demonio. La maldita bolita de odio que sólo era amable con los animales. Podía seguir amenazándolo con destriparlo pero ya ni siquiera podía tomarse en serio al niño cuando estaba rodeado de animales. O Alfred en sus piernas o Titus sentado a su lado. Todos sus animales eran dulces, hasta Goliat lo era que lo tuvo en su tiempo en la liga. Eso llevaba a pensar que si los animales son un reflejo de sus dueños por el tiempo que pasan juntos, entonces Damian era dulce en alguna parte recóndita de su ser.

Pero era un mocoso, uno que podía defenderse. Y Tim era Tim Drake, no aceptaba con los ojos cerrados al niño como lo hacía Dick. No, él no. Era cauteloso. ¿Le tenía cariño? Tal vez. ¿Confianza? Ni modo.

Entonces, si no le interesaba… ¿Por qué estaba en el departamento de su novio totalmente enojado?

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba enojado.

-¿T-tim?-Kon se removió nerviosamente, sin saber cómo actuar ante la mirada _furiosa_ y gélida de su novio. Los ojos del murciélago se clavaron en él, mirándolo como si fuese a asesinarlo.

-Lo beso.

-¿Eh?-El clon no recordaba haber besado a nadie que no sea su pareja. Pero Tim no aclaro nada, simplemente se movió de una pierna a la otra, peligrosamente cerca del televisor.

Drake tuvo ganas de gritar “ _Intento besarlo_ ”. Pero todavía era racional y como persona racional entendía que debía dar más información.- ¡Tu hermano intento besar al mini demonio!-Lo señalo como si fuese su culpa. Debía serlo. Jonathan debió sentir la atracción de su hermano mayor hacia su compañero y quiso imitarlo. No había otra explicación.

Kon levanto ambas manos en señal de sumisión.-Tim, ¿puedes relajarte? No sé de qué esta… ¿¡Eso es kriptonita!?-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando reconoció la filosa piedra verde brillando en el bolsillo del pantalón negro de Tim.

El pájaro rodo los ojos.-No es para ti. Es para Jon.

Ante la mención del niño, el más alto parpadeo.-Espera. ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije. ¡Intento besar al mini demonio!-Abrió los brazos desesperado.- ¡Sé que es una pequeña mierda, pero necesitamos conservar parte de su inocencia por el bien del mundo!-Si, eso era lógico. Si le quitaban ese pedazo de inocencia entonces sería peor. Damian se salvaba por ser ingenuo e inocente en grados inesperados, fuera de la lógica oscura con la que se manejaba a causa de la consciencia sobre el mal que le dio la liga de las sombras. Como reflejos fugaces y en situaciones inusuales, el idiota denotaba una gran ingenuidad. Una pequeña joya en su interior que no fue corrompida.

Kon sonrió más calmado, comprendiendo la situación.-Tim, dudo que tu hermano lo deje hacer nada sin su permiso.

Tim entrecerró los ojos.-Se estaba alejando y estaba atrapado.-Él mejor que nadie conocía la cárcel inamovible que podían ser esos brazos alienígenas.

El mayor rio, sentándose en el sillón y palmeando el lugar a su lado. Tim resoplo pero se unió, acurrucándose un poco contra el mayor.- ¿Sabes que enamorarme de ti me cambio?-Pregunto suavemente rodeándolo por los hombros con un brazo.-Conocerte lo hizo.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?-Pidió sin rodeos.

Kon rio.-A lo que voy, es que si se enamoran y eventualmente dejan de ser “inocentes”.-Se burló de la palabra.-No va a convertirlo en una peor persona. Sino en una mejor, te lo aseguro.

Tim suspiro, era un razonamiento lógico. Necesitaba eso. Sin embargo no podía parar de sentirse inquieto por la posible relación de ellos dos. Si bien ni ellos ni los Kent eran realmente hermanos. Tim todavía no sé sentía cómodo con Damian por completo. Pero había ciertas cosas que eran abismalmente diferentes al principio. Cosas como notar que los libros que tomaba de la biblioteca luego eran leídos por Damian. Al principio pensó que era una forma de invadir su privacidad o investigarlo, pero luego lo encontró leyendo fervientemente varios libros, totalmente inmerso en las historias. Cuando lo destapo el niño se había sobresaltado y sonrojado al instante. Jamás lo vio sonrojado antes. Entonces quedo claro que el niño no lo estaba molestando o investigando. En el caso uno hubiese reaccionado soberbiamente, en el caso dos se habría enojado por fallar en su incognito. Pero no fue ninguna de las dos porque las suposiciones de Tim se habían quedado flojas y poco actualizadas. Damian leía lo que él leía porque consideraba que tenía buen gusto y se avergonzaba porque no le gustaba “seguir los pasos” de su predecesor. ¡Pero los seguía! Al igual que él, cedió tener dos ganchos a fin de llevar dos escáneres en el cinturón, al igual que él hackeaba sus lentes y los configuraba por sí mismo, al igual que él era capaz de aplastar a hombres de negocios con sólo un vistazo de los gráficos. Incluso era capaz de ser extremadamente formal y distante, como Tim.

Pero nada de eso sería admitido porque eran Damian y Tim. Un par que estaba enemistado por el pasado.

Tim frunció el ceño. Estaba más molesto ahora. Debería ser capaz de llegar mejor a Damian, de tener más control sobre él y manejarlo mejor. Debería poder advertirle que no era sano comenzar con relaciones extrañas antes de los quince.

Suspiro, apoyándose sobre el pecho de Kon.- ¿Mejor?-Susurro.

-Si te soy sincero, estoy algo frustrado de mi relación con Damian. Creo que me enoje tanto porque no predije lo que vi. Me sorprendió.-Se sorprendió cuando Jon intento besar a Damian, se sorprendió cuando Damian no escapo de sus brazos. Él era un detective, no debería sorprenderse de algo que involucraba a su clan, a su familia. Por otro lado, Damian siempre era una mierda impredecible.

-Entiendo…-Acaricio el brazo de su novio de arriba abajo en un gesto reconfortante.- ¿Has hablado con él? Digo, es importante.

-Esa pequeña mierda desconoce la lengua diplomática cuando se trata de mí.-Tim era humano, por supuesto que ya no lo odiaba. Por supuesto que _lo amaba_ , aunque no lo admitiese. Él lo observo detenidamente, más por comportamiento y lógica que por corazón y esperanza como Dick. Había cambiado, y por eso, _estaba roto._

Era una contradicción. Ya se estaba hartando. Hubiese sido más fácil no quererlo si no fuese un niño. Hubiese sido fácil no quererlo si no fuese tan frágil, si no coincidiese con él inconscientemente, si no tuviese pequeños gestos atentos. Sería fácil si se hubiese quedado con lo que era y no hubiese avanzado como persona. Sería más simple si Tim no estuviese oficialmente adoptado por Bruce.

-¿No te reconoce como hermano?-Cuestiono Kon confundido.

-No.

-¿Tu lo llamaste hermano?

-Claro que no.

-¿Y si lo haces? Tal vez asenté la relación de una buena vez.

Tim entrecerró los ojos.-No voy a humillarme.

Con menos paciencia, Kon rezongo.-Entonces empújalo contra una maldita pared y oblígalo a reconocerte y luego vuelve aquí muy feliz de tener esa relación resuelta y declarada.

-Buena idea.-Los ojos de Tim brillaron. Cierto, esta familia se habla golpeándose. Era un buen modo de empezar. Resolvería la relación con el idiota a la fuerza demostrando quien manda y luego se relajaría en los brazos de su novio.

Kon lo miro escéptico. Vaya lunáticos pueden ser los murciélagos.

**Author's Note:**

> Les digo, amo la relación de Tim y Damian. Más que nada cómo pueden reconciliarse y entenderse en los fics. En los comics es una verga mal manejada :v Realmente quiero que estén más juntos.   
> Así que comencé la serie de "No eres mi hermano, pero lo eres" dedicada a ellos dos. Pov Tim y Pov Damian.


End file.
